ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foduck In Denial/Rebecca Works It Out
Foduck In Denial Foduck floated along the harbor, inspecting docks one morning, when Constance came up alongside him. “Foduck, after you’ve finished work, please go and see Shediac. We must see what safety equipment we have and need.” “You’re right! It has been a while since we last looked at our equipment.” Constance left Foduck feeling a little worried. “I hope our equipment is still modern…Well, I guess it is, since we have a good safety record.” He continued his work feeling cheerful. After dock inspecting Foduck went to Shediac. Together, they looked through all the safety equipment. “We have fire extinguishers, fire hoses, alarms, water tanks-“ “That seems to be everything,” said Foduck. “For fires that is,” said Shediac. “I say, do we have anything in case of accidents?” “What do you have in mind?” “Well, if a tugboat, a ship, or a barrage crashed into some rocks, how would we get them unstuck?” “Us tugboats usually pull them free,” Foduck assured him. “But that’s not how other harbors do it. They have ships with cranes for rescue missions like crashes.” “But then we’d be replaced!” “You wouldn’t be replaced. You would still help out. Somone needs to bring the damaged vessel to the Repair Dock.” But Foduck wasn’t sure. The next day Foduck was working with Baddeck. They were putting in a new buoy a few miles out of the harbor, when they saw Nautilius rushing towards them. “Foduck! Foduck! I need your help! A ship has hit the rocks and needs to be pulled out.” “Don’t worry Baddeck, I’ll be back.” “I can finish the job without you,” he called as Foduck left with Nautilius. George and Emily were on the scene when they arrived. The ship was on an angle. “This…is…tricky!” groaned George. “We need something like a crane,” added Emily. “Don’t give up now! Once I join you guys, we’ll surely have the ship back in the water!” But his friends looked doubtfully. Foduck buttoned on and the three of them started to pull. As they did so, a tow rope was ripping. “Stop pulling!” warned the ship. George’s tow rope snapped. The ship tilted further into the water. “Stop pulling!” shouted Nautilius. Emily and Foduck stopped. “We need a crane ship to free the ship. Do we have any crane ships in our harbor?” “No, we don’t,” said Foduck weakly. “Why not?” demaned Goerge. “Because I thought we could manage alone without one, but I guess I should have believed in the truth.” The next day a crane ship arrived in the harbor. The big tugs met it at the accident scene. “Wow, you’re a strong ship!” admired George as they watched it free the stuck ship. “What’s your name?” asked Emily. “Miranda.” “Welcome to the Big Harbor Miranda. Will you be living here?” “Yes, I will.” The big tugs smiled as they buttoned on and towed the stuck ship to the Repair Dock. Miranda followed close behind, and Foduck smiled. “From now on, I’ll believe in the truth!” Rebecca Works It Out One morning Theodore was pulling Barrington when he saw Rebecca and Miranda leaving the harbor. “Where are you going Rebecca?” “We’re going to look for a pirate ship,” she said proudly. “Is there really one close by?” asked Barrington. “According to what I’ve heard, yes, there is,” said Miranda. The two ships soon met up with Northumberland. He was usually sleepy, but the exploration was so exciting, he was wide awake. “I’m ready when you are,” he said. “Right then. Let’s get started!” The team excitedly began their search. Back in the harbor, Theodore and Bedford were talking during Theodore’s break. “I wonder where Rebecca is.” “She must still be out there looking for that pirate ship,” said Bedford. “It must be difficult looking for old things.” “It is, but it usually doesn’t take long.” It wasn’t until late that afternoon that the team returned. “Did you find the pirate ship?” asked Theodore excitedly. “Not yet, but we’re looking in the right direction,” said Northumberland. Theodore waited for someone from the team to ask him how his day was. But no one did. “Maybe they’re tired,” he thought. “It’s my bedtime. Goodnight!” The next day Theodore saw Rebecca and the team leaving once more for their quest. “Good luck!” he called, hoping someone would recognize him, and respond. But all he heard was their plans for what they’d do today. “They’re too busy to speak to me,” thought Theodore in amazement. Out on the ocean, they looked and looked, until. “I found something!” shouted Northumberland. He carefully inspected it. “It’s the pirate ship!” “Hooray!” they shouted. “I can’t wait to tell Theodore! He and Hank can help bring the pirate ship into the harbor!” Miranda put a warning buoy in the spot where they found the ship before they left. Theodore was moving a ship into the harbor when they returned. “Theodore? Theodore!” But he didn’t respond. “I believe that ship is calling for you Theodore.” “But she was busy when I wanted to speak to her!” he said sadly. Rebecca realized he wasn’t answering her. She whistled, but he didn’t whistle back. “Why isn’t he responding?” she thought aloud. “Because we didn’t pay attention to him when he wanted to speak to us,” said Northumberland thoughtfully. Rebecca felt terrible. That night she went to see Theodore at the Great Ocean Dock. “I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to you before, but I would like you to help me bring in the pirate ship.” “You found it?” “Yes!” “How did you discover it?” asked Theodore excitedly. Rebecca told him. When she had finished, she saw Theodore smiling cheerfully. “Yes, I would love to help you.” “And Hank will come along too,” added Rebecca. The next day the arrangements were made. Miranda directed the entire operation. Everyone obeyed, and within moments, the pirate ship was bobblingin in the water, attached to Hank and Theodore. “How nice it is to always discover something new everyday!” said Rebeccas as the treasure team went back to the harbor. Category:Loco123456's Stories